Ezra Bridger-Dark Side- Re-Write
by ZombieSpacePirate
Summary: Ezra and Kanan are exploring a cave when they get a visitor from an inquisitor. Slowly Ezra is giving into the darkness. How will his family save him this time and with a leader on bed rest. Will they be able to save him? Join as we will find out together. Re-Wright (On Hold)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Everyone~**_

 _ **So I finally started to rewrite Ezra Bridger Dark Side. That was my very first story to ever write and judging how I used to write back then I can ashore you I have improves a lot.**_

 _ **Sorry for not updating for a long time. Just shit happening.**_

 _ **Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the much more detailed chapter as it was before.**_

 _ **Anyways**_

 _ **Hope You Enjoy!**_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _ **: I do not own Star Wars Rebels**_

* * *

 **Kanan POV**

"Kanan?" I hear Ezra call out for me

"Down here..." I say as I stood up

I wait until he's at the spot and pops his head in view

"What happen?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"I don't know, must of collapse from to much of my body weight in one spot. And don't laugh.." I say as I point a finger at him.

"Me? Laugh at someone who suddenly just fell and looks like a total mess and to top it off an angry face, nah I would never." I could hear the smirk in his voice

"I will go find you somethin-" He stopped short when he turned his head to the side.

"What's wrong?" I was now concern.

"We got visitors." Ezra say's quietly.

"Go find somewhere to hide!" I whispered yelled.

"What about you?!" He said looking down at me with a face that could break your heart.

"I will be fine. Just please go find a place to hide..." I say.

"Fine but if we get caught I'm blaming you!" He say's as he gets up and runs to find a place to hide.

"You got it." I chuckled

E **zra POV**

I quickly get up from where I was and hide behind a pillar. Something doesn't fell right.

I started to hear footsteps and then a voice that I hated so much,

"You can not hide from the darkness boy. You and I both know you will join the dark side. Best if you join us now instead of going through all the trouble." The Inquisitor say's as he walks in the cave we were in.

I stay behind the pillar with lightsaber in hand.

"I know your here boy. If you don't come out then I will make you." After saying that the pillar that I was hiding at broke into a million pieces making me visible. I stand up and ignights my lightsaber.

"You might as well join now boy. Or you'll end up like your friends and parents."

"I will never join you..." I could feel something inside me start to surface.

You should chose your words carefully boy. The dark side will kill all remaining Jedi or turn them into a Sith. Now I'm giving you a choice. Join us or be dead?" The inquisitor stepped forward offering his hand to me.

"I gave you my answer." I say as I get into a attack stance.

The inquisitor did not show any emotion as he let his hand drop and let his other hand grab his two weild lightsaber from his back.

"You give me no choice then, it would be a pity not to have you join us but I'll make sure you become an excellent Sith." He say as he was about to charge.

"No! You fight me!" I look over to see Kanan coming out of the pit trembling.

"Ah the kids master. I was wondering when you'll get out of that hole." The inquisitor picks up Kanan with the force and throws him against the wall knocking him unconscious."

"Kanan!" I was about to run to him before the inquisitor blocked me from getting to him.

"Move!" I yell as I swung my lightsaber furisory.

"Face it boy, you know it's true. You belong to the dark side. With all the power you hold we can help this galaxy. You can become stronger to protect the people you love." The inquisitor says.

"No your...your wrong.." My body felt like it was getting drained. All the energy I had is gone.

"You wrong about everything...no one belongs in the darkness...Wh-" I fell to the ground not able to stand up and talk any longer.

"The more power you use the more anger you have. Everyone belongs to the darkside my boy." That was the last thing I heard before I lost conscious.

 **Inquisitor POV**

I smile as I watch the boy slip into unconscious.

"You belong to the darkness boy, just wait and see." I pick up the boys lightsaber and activate it. I walk over to the _old_ masters boy and stab him in the stomach, earning a grunt of pain from him. I deactivate the saber and put it on my belt.

I walk over to the boy and pick him up and walk out of the cave to the ship that awaits for me.

* * *

 ** _For the part when the inquisitor and Ezra were speaking just imagine Kanan trying hard to clime a were deep hole._**

 ** _Anyways I hoped you enjoy the rewrite._**

 ** _I am working on the other chapters as of now._**


	2. SWR Ending and Update

Hey Everyone~!

So I don't know if this really counts as an update but we all Star Wars Rebels fans have heard the news, I hope, if you didn't I'm sorry you had to hear from me.

Star Wars Rebels is ending! Sad I know...But hey, there's more Star Wars to come. I was on Facebook, saw the post watch a little trailer where Hera finally kissed Kanan but Kanan saved everyone else lives when The Empire decided to blow up the gas tank. Like holy fuk, my mouth was wide open. How dare you kill him off, but like you know they will do that to our hearts and maybe he's not actually dead. Also if anyone is writing a fanfic where Ezra saves them instead please comment it or PM me please!

Sorry got off topic there.

Okay so, I know I have many stories that have not been updated for the shit of me. I am working on one I really like actually, _A New Start, A New Family,_ totally forgot I had a chapter already written out for it, was about to expires in a few days to so good thing I went on here today. Many people don't seem to be interested in my stories and SWR in general anymore so I'm gonna ask now, what story do you guys want me to focus on, or do you want me to not continue. I only seen first season because of some of you guys knew I had a problem where someone took control of TV. And to be honest I need to be in a mood to watch something.

And maybe I will continue on the other stories too.

I will be posting the next chapter of _A New Start, A New_ a little bit after this, it isn't really lengthy but I also might redo it cause from what I remember it made no sense. So I don't know if I will update it or not. :P

But anyways guys, please comment below if what stories you want me to continue. (This is like your 3rd time asking to do this, you didn't even update the last time.)

I will update this time I promise, also I have been using Archive on Our Own website, took forever to get in, posting some of the stories on here to there. Cause I know some of us go to different websites for a really long time forgetting others. I was on Wattpad for awhile and haven't gone on here for a bit, same thing happen to me again but with Archive on our Own this time.

Sorry for Rambling.

Again! Comment Below!

Love ya all!


End file.
